Monster Jam World Finals 16
Monster Jam World Finals 16 was held on March 26-28 2015 in Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas. This was the first World Finals with multiple versions of certain trucks (three Grave Digger trucks, three Max-D trucks, and two Monster Energy trucks are in the line up) with the Fox Sports 1 and More Monster Jam Tours. Bounty Hunter celebrates his 20th anniversary as well. Surprisingly, Monster Jam World Finals 16 was panned by Monster Jam fans, some claiming it to be one of the worst monster truck events in history, due to its controversial freestyle track containing almost no cars or vans at all, as well as its poor fan judging. Young Guns Shootout Line-Up # Coty Saucier- Monster Energy (Would later run as a Ford F-150) # Scott Liddycoat- Dragon # Bailey Shea Williams- Scooby Doo (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Becky McDonough- El Toro Loco (Yellow) # Dalton Millican- Blue Thunder (Young Guns Shootout debut) # BJ Johnson- Mohawk Warrior # JP Ruggiero- El Diablo # Cynthia Gauthier- Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Brianna Mahon- Madusa (White) (Young Guns Shootout debut) # JR McNeal- Xtermigator # Steven Sims- Hooked # Andrew Peckham- The Patriot (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Colt Stephens- New Earth Authority (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Steven Thompson- Hurricane Force (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Travis Groth- Trouble Maker # Derick Anson- Heavy Hitter Line Up 1. Tom Meents- Max D (Normal) 2. Dennis Anderson- Grave Digger (Normal) 3. Todd LeDuc- Metal Mulisha 4. Adam Anderson- Grave Digger the Legend 5. Mikey Vaters- Overkill Evolution 6. Ryan Anderson- Son Uva Digger 7. Candice Jolly- Monster Mutt Dalmatian 8. Scott Buetow- Team Hot Wheels Firestorm 9. Jimmy Creten- Bounty Hunter 20th Anniversary 10. Cam McQueen- Northern Nightmare 11. Alex Blackwell- Captain's Curse 12. George Balhan- Mohawk Warrior 13. Frank Krmel- Fox Sports 1 Cleatus 14. Rod Schmidt- Monster Mutt Rottweiler 15. Neil Elliott- Max D (FS1 Series Champion) (Red Max-D) 16. Damon Bradshaw- Monster Energy (Escalade) (FS1 Series Runner Up) 17. Dustin Brown- Monster Mutt (FS1 Series Third Place) (World Finals debut) 18. Charlie Pauken- Grave Digger (FS1 Series Fourth Place) (Green Body) 19. Morgan Kane- Max D (More Monster Jam Champion) (Golden Throwback Body) (World Finals debut) 20. Colton Eichelberger- Grave Digger (More Monster Jam Runner Up) (Purple body) (World Finals debut) 21. Nicole Johnson- Scooby Doo 22. Linsey Weenk- Lucas Oil Crusader 23. Lee O'Donnell- Zombie Hunter 24. Bari Musawwir- Zombie 25. Marc McDonald- El Toro Loco (Black) 26. Chad Fortune- Soldier Fortune 27. Avenger- Jim Koehler (White) 28. Stone Crusher- Steve Sims 29. Titan- Donald Epidendio (Chrome Yellow) 30. Barbarian-Devin Jones 31. Doom's Day- Pablo Huffaker (Determined later to be the unknown driver). 32. Monster Energy- Coty Saucier (Young Guns Shootout Champion) (Ford F-150) (World Finals debut) Young Guns Shootout Racing Round 1: Monster Energy '''vs. Hurricane Force Blue Thunder (Broke) vs. '''El Diablo Scooby Doo '''vs. Hooked Dragon vs. '''The Patriot El Toro Loco vs. Xtermigator Trouble Maker vs. New Earth Authority Mohawk Warrior '''vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian '''Heavy Hitter '''vs. Madusa Round 2: '''Monster Energy '''vs. El Diablo Scooby Doo vs. '''The Patriot Xtermigator vs. New Earth Authority Heavy Hitter '''vs. Mohawk Warrior (Crash) Semi Finals: '''Monster Energy '''vs. The Patriot '''New Earth Authority '''vs. Heavy Hitter Championship Race: '''Monster Energy '''vs. New Earth Authority Young Guns Shootout Encore The Young Guns Shootout Encore featured all of the Young Guns Shootout competitors except for Monster Energy, Mohawk Warrior, and Heavy Hitter doing donuts. Afterwards, N.E.A. and El Diablo did simultaneous back flips. Racing Championship Round 1 '''Metal Mulisha vs Overkill Evolution Grave Digger (Eichelberger) vs Max-D (Kane) Doom's Day vs Monster Mutt Dalmatian Captain's Curse vs Max-D (Meents) Grave Digger the Legend vs Cleatus Lucas Oil Crusader vs Zombie Grave Digger (Anderson) vs Monster Mutt Max-D (Elliot) vs Avenger Monster Energy (Saucier) vs Scooby Doo Northern Nightmare vs Bounty Hunter 20th Anniversary Grave Digger (Paulken) vs Zombie Hunter El Toro Loco vs Barbarian Son-Uva Digger vs Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Mohawk Warrior vs Monster Mutt Rottweiler Soldier Fortune vs Titan Monster Energy (Bradshaw) vs Stone Crusher Round 2 Metal Mulisha vs Grave Digger (Eichelberger) Doom's Day vs Max-D (Meents) Lucas Oil Crusader vs Grave Digger the Legend Monster Mutt vs Max-D (Elliot) Monster Energy (Saucier) vs Bounty Hunter 20th Annicersary Grave Digger (Paulken) vs El Toro Loco Son-Uva Digger vs Monster Mutt Rottweiler Soldier Fortune vs Monster Energy (Bradshaw) Round 3/Quarter-Finals Metal Mulisha vs Max-D (Meents) Lucas Oil Crusader vs Monster Mutt Monster Energy (Saucier) vs El Toro Loco Son-Uva Digger vs Monster Energy (Bradshaw) Semi-Finals Metal Mulisha vs Monster Mutt Son-Uva Digger vs Monster Energy (Saucier) (Red Lighted) Championship Race Metal Mulisha vs Son-Uva Digger Racing Encore The racing encore featured some of the Young Guns Shootout Competitors on the track with Son-Uva Digger and Metal Mulisha while Dragon, a blue N.E.A. Police and a red El Toro Loco hit a jump one after another. Freestyle Overkill Evolution- 33.5 Son-Uva Digger- 31.5 Grave Digger (Paulken)- 30.5 Max-D (Meents)- 30.5 Grave Digger the Legend- 30 Monster Energy (Saucier)- 29.5 El Toro Loco- 29 Metal Mulisha- 28.5 Monster Energy (Bradshaw)- 27.5 Max-D (Kane)- 26.5 Lucas Oil Crusader- 26 Max-D (Elliot)- 24.5 Titan- 24.5 Monster Mutt Rottweiler- 23 Avenger- 22 Monster Mutt- 22 Grave Digger (Eichelberger)- 21.5 Soldier Fortune- 20 Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 20 Cleatus- 17 Captain's Curse- 15.5 Zombie Hunter- 14.5 Stone Crusher- 14 Grave Digger (Anderson)- 14.5 Bounty Hunter 20th Anniversary- 13 Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- 13 Zombie- 12 Northern Nightmare- 11.5 Mohawk Warrior- 8.5 Scooby Doo- 7 Barbarian- 6.5 Doom's Day- 6 Freestyle Encore The freestyle encore had three different Zombie monster trucks sit on one side of the track, with two of those jumping at three more Zombie monster trucks, where one as positioned on a jump and the other two crashed into it. All six Zombie trucks had different paint jobs, hairstyles, arms, and some Zombies had fake people on them. The truck Drivers were Jon Zimmer, Lupe Soza, Carl Van Horn, Sean Duhon, Bari Musawwir, and Chuck Werner.(source from Sean Duhon). Fans response to the encore was mixed to negative. Fans criticized, the idea of having trucks drive right over and crush each-other, its short duration (as all of the trucks broke or crashed rather early in the encore), as well as the stadium's lighting during the encore. Although fans appreciated its intended setting, they also complained that it made the encore rather difficult to see and has even raised safety concerns regarding poor visibility of the track. Criticisms World Finals 16 ended up being one of the most panned events in monster truck history. Several fans thought the event was exceedingly boring, disappointing, and biased, especially in comparison to previous Monster Jam World Finals. Its freestyle course received significant criticism for lacking almost any crush cars or vans (there were only 4 cars in a small pile in the corner of the track), or any kind of major obstacle, and for being built exclusively out of dirt ramps, which many fans found significantly more boring. Fans accused the event of solely focusing on major airtime and backflips instead of crushing cars. The freestyle track also proved to be very difficult one, as more than half (more than 16) of the trucks crashed early in their runs. Its poor fan judging was equally as controversial with fans; many claimed that several runs were over-scored and under-scored (for example, many fans, despite praising Mikey Vater's freestyle in Overkill Evolution, felt that Charlie Pauken's Grave Digger or Neil Elliot's Max-D should have won instead of Overkill Evolution). Fans showed mixed to negative reactions to the show's freestyle encore. There has also been some criticism over the multiple entrees of certain trucks, although it has been reduced due to the different color schemes of the trucks. On the other hand, many fans praised the golden Max-D livery, the one driven by Morgan Kane, due to it's nostalgic resemblance to Tom Meent's old Goldberg and Team Meents trucks. = Strange Coincidences with the World Finals 5/6 (2004/2005) The World Finals 15/16 shares many oddly coincidental similarities with the World Finals that happened exactly a decade before it's self. For example. In the First years (2004 and 2014), a Grave Digger truck would win Racing (Grave Digger and GD the legend), and a truck starting with M would win Freestyle (Madusa and Metal Mulisha). Then, excactly the next year (2005/2015), those trucks that previously won Freestyle would win only Racing, and an Independent truck that had not previously won any championship would win the Freestyle Title. This happened exactly 10 years apart. 2004- (Grave Digger racing) (Madusa freestyle), 2005- (Madusa racing) (Bounty Hunter freestyle), 2014-(Grave Digger The Legend racing) (Metal Mulisha freestyle), 2015- (Metal Mulisha racing) (Overkill Evolution freestyle). Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) Arachnaphobia The Last Ride Backwards Bob Big Bully Big Chief BKT Ride Truck Black Stallion Destroyer Double Trouble Enforcer Extinguisher The Felon Freedom Keeper Grave Digger 11 Hitman Hooligan Ice Cream Man Jester Knucklehead Lethal Weapon McGruff Mega Bite Midnight Rider Mighty Monster Bus Monster Patrol (Phelps) Nasty Boy Nitro Menace Obsessed Obsession Outlaw Park Patrol Play'n For Keeps Quad Chaos Rat Attack Razin Kane River Rat Sheer Insanity Shocker Sniper (Turner) (Planned, and seen on roster, but was not completed in time for event, so it was not seen) Spike Unleashed Storm Damage Survivor T-Wrecks Terminator Thumper Thunder Chicken Time Flys TNT Unnamed & Untamed Wheels of Freedom Wild Flower Wild Thang Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:2015 events